Wiki 24 talk:Sandbox
Cordilla virus sting operation I dont think anymore information needs to be given for the CVSO - this is where the operation ends. After Episode 12 it's not part of the plan because Amador double crosses Nina and the Salazars. Agreed that this can now be moved to its own page? SignorSimon 21:49, 3 June 2008 (UTC) : Any thoughts? I can keep going with more episodes if it seems appropriate. SignorSimon 07:48, 4 June 2008 (UTC) I think it's spankin' awesome. I made minor changes to the intro bit. As for the end, since the sting operation didn't succeed as planned, I think that is a good place to end the article. But, it might be best to insert at the end how, although the sting didn't result in the capture of the virus, it gave the government the lead (Michael Amador) which eventually concluded in the neutralization of the virus. Overall, it looks golden! – Blue Rook 08:22, 4 June 2008 (UTC)talk Possible unprotection? Might it be appropriate to unlock the sandbox for IP users eventually? If it remains locked, it could possibly serve to drive unregistered contributors to experiment on the articles themselves (given that people don't seem to understand the Preview button as it is). I'm quite undecided on whether this negative is canceled out by the fact that keeping the sandbox semi-protected may spur more users to register, which is a positive thing. Thoughts? – Blue Rook 21:25, 20 September 2007 (UTC)talk Well, it appears Laisinteresting's incessant template experimentation has stopped, so it should probably be okay. --Proudhug 21:48, 20 September 2007 (UTC) 74.115.186.161 I don't seem to understand the purpose of his edits. He's just been messing around with the appearances template on the sandbox for about a week or two. I don't know what to do about it, since there's no real crime against it, but it's really starting to be annoying for some reason. --Deege515 03:11, 12 May 2007 (UTC) : It's annoying me, too, but it's the Sandbox... there aren't really any rules. What's really annoying is the lack of communication from the editor. --Proudhug 03:35, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :: It was me making the edits on the Sandbox with the appearances template. I apoligize if I have been annoying anyone, but I've been disabled from editing the sandbox now. I just wanted to explore how different characters templates would be if they existed. Could you please allow me to edit the sandbox? I have a question: if I want to see a preview of it on the appearances, will I still annoy people, I won't save it just preview. Thanks. --laisinteresting 15:31, 17 May 2007(UTC) : You haven't been disabled, you just have to be logged in to edit it. Yes, previewing the page before saving it is usually best, but with the Sandbox, there really aren't any rules. No one understood why you were trying out so many different appearances template combinations for so long, and you weren't replying to inquiries about it, so it was just weird. See ya around! --Proudhug 02:04, 18 May 2007 (UTC)